


Unravelled

by taurenyavanna



Series: tales of obi-dad kenobi and babykin skywalker [9]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Capital P for Platonic, Communication, Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Force Dyad, Gen, Hopeful ending perhaps bc of that one stuff?, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kenobi in Exile on Tatooine, No Beta, OBI-WAN IS ANAKIN'S DAD AND I WILL DIE ON THIS HILL, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan's Birthday, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Sad, lol i tried, one year after mustafar, the sad part of my series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taurenyavanna/pseuds/taurenyavanna
Summary: On the day of his birth (a year after Mustafar), Obi-Wan Kenobi only asked for one thing. The Force deemed him deserving to heed his silent plea, both to the devastation and joy of the exiled Jedi Master.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: tales of obi-dad kenobi and babykin skywalker [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015549
Comments: 21
Kudos: 86





	Unravelled

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Just got off most of my exams, so I made this a rough draft of a fic I've always wanted to make (yea no beta read :< im a busy dork). I've always loved the idea or Obi-Wan and Anakin having a Force Dyad because. Like I said in my old fic, they have like the greatest potential to have it. So here we are,,,
> 
> lol pls bare me ive not slept but then i wrote this so lol :<< Also in celebration of Ewan and Hayden's return to SW <333

On the day of his birth, Obi-Wan had expected it to be all the same. 

He expected to be woken up and violently greeted by the radiance of the Tatooine suns. Then proceed to eat whatever meal he has in his storage. He would then meditate the entire afternoon, hoping to get any semblance of peace yet ultimately failing so. Then, last albeit the most important, travel across the dune sea and to Lars' homestead to check on his charge. 

It had been nearly a year since Mustafar. Almost a year since he had lost everyone and everything he had valued in his life. And although trained with resilience, Obi-Wan had found living to grow more difficult with each passing hour. 

If it weren’t for his mission in Tatooine, of his own crucial need to protect  _ his _ son; he would’ve willingly gone. 

Gone to where the rest of his people are. Gone back to the Force, and to the comforting arms of death. 

But he couldn’t. Regardless of how hollow he already felt, Obi-Wan couldn’t. 

And it was not just because of Luke, but also of the constant presence of the gnawing guilt, constantly devouring every bit of what makes him Obi-Wan Kenobi. Of the vow he has been carrying on his back albeit fondly for more than two decades.

He simply thought it wasn’t fair to put an end to his misery, to be free of the pain that had been his constant companion ever since Obi-Wan lost… Ever since Obi-Wan lost  _ him _ .

So, Obi-Wan accepted the fact that he deserves to suffer, to live in restless agony shadowing every thought, every sight, and every move.

For his sins. 

For his failure. 

_ I have failed you, Anakin. I have failed you.  _

Obi-Wan stared blankly at the chrono as it flashed the current date and time. A year ago, at this very hour he was awakened by a loud bang right outside his bedroom. The Force signature gave away the culprit, and Obi-Wan could only sigh in exasperation before pushing himself up. 

And when he went to check what in the blazes could’ve caused such a nuisance early in the morning, all Obi-Wan could do was laugh heartily. 

For before his eyes stood a rather distressed young man amidst a very chaotic kitchen. Apparently, the young man had intended to bake his former master a cake to celebrate the day of his birth. But, the young man destroyed the sanctity of his kitchen instead.

And although Obi-Wan valued order and cleanliness, he couldn’t find in himself to be revolted by it. If anything, Obi-Wan was amused, enamored even at the sight of his former padawan sheepishly trying to get his “cake” to stand upright. 

It was a tradition that survived decades of heated arguments and disagreements. He knew, even when the young man was merely a boy, that every time on the day of his birth, he would receive something precious from the boy taken from the stars. 

He thought this year would be the start of the many exceptions, because that boy is gone. And it was all his fault. 

But he was wrong. 

Because the moment Obi-Wan set foot inside his lonesome residence after his nightly vigil to the Jundland Wastes, he had felt it. 

A tremendous shift in the Force, as if the energy around him suddenly warped and stretched, excuding tumultuous power from an unknown source. 

Obi-Wan hitched a breath, leaning his hand unto his small table as nausea washed over him from the sudden outburst of power. 

Although perplexing, Obi-Wan knew where this all came from. It was both familiar and strange, having experienced it tons of times himself. Although he observed a distinct variation from what he was used to, the Jedi master knew of its implication, of what to expect next. 

What he does not understand, however, is how it still exists. 

The bond had been severed, he had felt it the moment he had swung his lightsaber against the young man.

Now in place of the radiating sun of overwhelming light came a surge of ominous darkness, heavy with fear and grief, pain and loss.

Of anger. 

Of suffering. 

All at equal overwhelming multitudes.

_ The dyad.  _

He could feel him just as he could years ago, recognized every inch despite the darkness engulfing that once warm presence.

It was strange, and yet so familiar at the same time that Obi-Wan could not help the single tear that dropped from his eye. 

“I-I knew you were alive.” He stammered, clenching his fist as tight as he could. He remained where he stood, facing nothing but the wall of his small home, his back turned away from the unexpected visitor. 

A series of labored breaths not induced by human lungs, but of a mechanical mechanism, resonated through the air killing the once deafening silence. 

“You must. For you have made sure of it, yourself.” Says the Visitor. 

The voice. That was  _ not _ his voice. His voice was warm, most of the time mischievous; deep with manhood but soft nonetheless. It had been Obi-Wan’s anchor: whenever the exhaustion took over his being and it was getting harder to see, he would cling unto that voice. 

That voice who used to be so young and brilliant briefing Obi-Wan of his escapades. That voice who would tease Obi-Wan repeatedly when he decided to grow his beard. That voice who would unnecessarily lecture Obi-Wan after recklessly throwing in his life for  _ him _ . 

That voice was apparently gone as well. It was masked with the modulators of a droid instead, taking everything that was Anakin Skywalker concealed and thrown into the chasms of emptiness. Leaving nothing of him but his body, with his soul encaged and tethered by the unyielding darkness Sidious has built around him.

And it was all Obi-Wan’s fault. 

“Do not be a coward,  _ master _ .” Said the stranger, spatting the last word disdainfully that it broke Obi-Wan’s heart even more. “Turn around and look at what you’ve done to me.” 

And Obi-Wan did, regrettably so. 

There stood a man menacingly clad in dark clothing, his face covered by a horrible mask, with the hilt of a blooded lightsaber glowing in his hand. 

Tears spilled from Obi-Wan’s eyes as he took in the Visitor, desperately searching for anything that could confirm that this was  _ him.  _

This time, Obi-Wan allowed his raging emotions to overtake as his frame racked with sobs. He couldn’t handle it anymore; the guilt, the immense pain of seeing his former padawan in a suit to sustain his life, in a suit where he doesn’t belong.

And knowing that he had inflicted it on Anakin himself only exacerbated his pain, as if his heart was shredded into tiny pieces once again. 

And, as if wanting to see Obi-Wan more in agony; the Visitor deactivated his saber and lifted his helmet instead.

Obi-Wan whimpered, desperately taking a step back yet his eyes remained firmly on the Visitor. This time, Obi-Wan’s own labored trembling breathing were audible, shaking his head helplessly as he took in the sight before him. 

In place of that handsome young Jedi Knight with piercing blue eyes, stood a Sith Lord with scorched and burnt flesh with ominous yellow eyes glowering mercilessly at Obi-Wan.

“I’m sorry.” Obi-Wan muttered, covering his mouth as his face contorted in utter anguish. 

“I used to think you didn’t care for me.” The Visitor replied, his voice hoarse as he was forced to speak, ignoring Obi-Wan’s plea for apology. But it was him. It was his voice. “But when you left me to die by the fires in Mustafar, to feel every flame consuming me; I realized I was right all along.” 

All Obi-Wan could do was shake his head. “Do not feed me with any one of your lies, Obi-Wan.” The Visitor seethed raising an accusing gloved finger at the Jedi master. “You should’ve destroyed me by your hand, and not subject me to this constant pain of breathing every day if your words were true!”

_ You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you. _

Obi-Wan wanted to say it again. To repeat the words, to prove the Visitor otherwise. Because that was what he truly felt. Because Anakin was the most important person in his life. Despite the horrors he had done, Obi-Wan still couldn’t find it in himself to fully hate him. 

But after what he’d seen, he couldn’t utter a word. 

Especially when the words tasted ill in his own mouth as he gazed at what was left of his former padawan.

Because he was right. If Obi-Wan loved him enough, he should’ve ended Anakin that day. That way, he would have prevented the galaxy from falling into chaos. He would have prevented Anakin from further tainting his soul, to stop the atrocities he was yet to take charge of. 

It would’ve been better for the galaxy if he had killed him when he was expected to, as his duty dictated. But it was overridden by a vow that transcends the responsibilities of a Jedi, and his mandate to honor the code.

A vow that was fueled by emotions and attachment so strong that he was able to refuse his mandate.

Obi-Wan would not and never could kill Anakin. In fact, every hurt he inflicted on his young one on that fight in Mustafar returned to Obi-Wan tenfold. 

He thought Padmé would’ve been able to turn him back. He hoped that maybe they could still save Anakin. But when Obi-Wan arrived at Mustafar, he was greeted by a mere ghost of his brother, his son. 

He was already lost.

“I may be a coward, Anakin.” Obi-Wan spoke, forcing himself to sound stern, so he could make another attempt to pry out the boy he had raised. Because even if his heart was doused in grief and anguish, a small flicker of hope still remains in it. That maybe, somehow, Anakin could still be saved. 

It may not be by him, but there was no reason for Obi-Wan to refuse to try again. To make one last call to the person he loved the most in the entire galaxy. He may never get another chance.

“Because I allowed you to suffer even more than you already have. Because I was instrumental to your pain.” Obi-Wan exclaimed, holding Anakin’s gaze with his own. “But it was not because I never loved you. If I hadn’t, then it would’ve been easier for me to take your life. Every blow I struck hurt me more than it did you. Because I treasure you above anything else, I love you more than the Order, more than anyone in the galaxy!” He screamed, hoping to take a bit out from his burdened heart.

“I failed  _ you _ .” Obi-Wan whispered, tears continually streaming down his reddened cheeks. “I’m sorry, if I was too weak to do what I should have done. But I could never undo it. I know I should’ve ended it all in Mustafar, but I couldn’t let you die by my hands. Not when all I could see was the boy I raised. Because despite the horrible things you committed, I still love you.” 

“Liar!” The Visitor screamed. Suddenly, Obi-Wan felt every particle of air being sucked out of his system as the Visitor raised his fingers in his direction.

“I-I’m…” Obi-Wan choked, gasping for air as his gaze lingered onto what was left of Anakin. Although a physical confrontation is highly impossible, Obi-Wan knew what was coming. And he had neither will nor drive to counter it. “S-sorry,” He attempted to speak, entirely accepting the fate that was to befall on him. And so he forced a smile, slowly ceasing his battle for air as he looked at what remains of Anakin one last time. “D-dear one.” 

At his last two words, he noticed a tear breaking out of those Sithly eyes. The next thing he knew, Anakin’s apparition vanished out of thin air the moment he dropped to the ground, wheezing and catching for breath. 

Obi-Wan tried to call for him once again, to get him to return. Because no matter how many times he has left, it hurts Obi-Wan all the same. But now, more so, because he could not feel even the slightest bit of his presence anymore. It was gone as quick as he appeared, what was left of their connection seemingly blocked from the inside by Anakin… Vader.

Feeling horribly worse, Obi-Wan curled on to himself, burying his grief-stricken face on his knees as he resumed his sobbing. 

“I’m sorry, little one.” He whispered, more to the air than to himself. “I’m sorry, my dearest Ani.” 

On the day of his birth, Obi-Wan Kenobi only wanted one thing. And for a short while, he had him. Although laced with anguish and resentment, the Force returned Anakin Skywalker to Obi-Wan. That would have to be enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ :(((
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Wrote a handful of fics yes but I still do not know what I'm doing (or at least how to properly do it). So if you'd be so kind and lend me a hand it would be most appreciated! It would also be wonderful to hear your thoughts bout this to! Thanks!


End file.
